


The Eternal Dusk

by Galeas_the_Knight



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galeas_the_Knight/pseuds/Galeas_the_Knight
Summary: A young and inexperienced planeswalker finds himself trapped on the plane of Ixalan, where he comes across the recently reawakened vampire progenitor, Elenda the Dusk Rose. (Takes place at the end of Rivals of Ixalan)
Relationships: Elenda/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. The Dusk Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I not only welcome but also encourage any input (comments/advice/constructive criticism) on this as well the rest of my stories.

Torvan hacked through the Ixalan jungle with his falchion, the single edged sword easily slashing through the vines and branches in his way. He couldn’t believe it, his first planned planeswalk since getting control of his new powers and he had ended up on a plane that he couldn’t planeswalk away from. He pushed dark hair out of his eyes, stepping out into a clearing, sheathing his falchion. Above the tree line he could see the fabled golden city of Orazca, hopefully there he’d be able to find a way off this plane.

It had been one danger after another since he got there, first pirates, then vampire conquistadors, and now dinosaurs. The merfolk he had encountered were friendly at least, plus they were Simic aligned just like him, so he at least had that going for him. And the members of this Empire of the Sun didn’t seem to too bad, except for the dinosaurs, which he was starting to hate. He stepped into the golden streets of Orazca, somewhere off in the city he could hear a commotion.

Torvan turned a corner and blanched, stopping in his tracks. In the plaza before him were dozens of vampires, members of the Dusk Legion. Looking frantically around Torvan leapt into an alleyway, he didn’t think they had noticed him. He glanced out, taking in the sight before him. Two of the vampires were arguing; a male vampire with a pointed beard, wearing the robes of the Dusk Legion clergy; and a beautiful, dangerous looking, woman wearing armor, with a rapier at her hip. He easily recognized the two, Mavren Fein, one of the Legion’s Apostle’s, and Vona of Iedo, the one they called the Butcher of Magan. He had seen the two of them during his last run in with the Legion. Torvan wasn’t too concerned about Mavren Fein, he seemed fairly level headed, it was the woman, Vona, who worried him. She seemed a bit unstable to him, and he had seen her violent tendencies first hand.

Torvan didn’t doubt he could take the soldiers and knights of the Dusk Legion, but there were more vampires in that plaza than he was willing to bet his life on. Turning the other way, he headed down the alley, maybe he could get around them. He stepped out of the alley into another plaza, which had a fountain, and for the second time in less than two minutes, stopped dead. There was a vampire in this square as well.

She stood naked in the fountain, washing herself, not more than twenty feet from him. On the cobblestones next to the fountain were an elaborate set of white clothing, along with pieces of golden armor and a beautiful saber. The vampire woman had chalk white skin, glowing yellow eyes, and ears which had a slight point to them, all traits she shared with her kin in the other plaza. Water was running through the mane of long, curly black hair atop her head. Torvan’s eyes raked down her toned, shapely, figure, pausing for a moment on her full breasts and neatly trimmed mound. He attempted to step back before she noticed him, but he was too slow, yellow eyes fixing on him.

“Do not worry.” Torvan stopped as her voice reached him, clear and oddly soothing, “I will not harm you.” She had wrapped one arm around herself, covering her sizable breasts.

“I’m so sorry, please don’t call your comrades!”

“It appears you’ve had run ins with my progeny, as I said before, you need not fear me. I apologize if my ‘children’ have harmed you.” ‘Progeny’? ‘Children’?

“Who are you?” He stepped towards her.

“My name is Elenda of Garrano, some know me as the Dusk Rose.” Torvan’s stopped, dumbstruck. He’d heard members of the Dusk Legion talk about ‘Elenda the Dusk Rose’, the First Vampire.

“You’re… the Vampire progenitor of this world?” She gave him a confused look, apparently, she wasn’t privy to the multiverse at large. 

“I began the vampire lineage, if that’s what you are saying.” She stepped from the fountain, water dripping from her body to pool on the ground. Torvan looked away from her, his pants were starting to feel tight. Elenda picked up a white cloth and began drying herself, ringing the water from her long hair. “And now I have set the Legion back on the right path.” he looked back at her, she had stopped drying herself, but instead of getting dressed she wrapped the cloth around herself. “And you are?”

“Torvan.”

Elenda looked at the young man, she could see bandages on him and could smell dried blood. He’d obviously been injured within the past few days. She took another step towards him.

“You have been injured. And judging by your initial reaction to me, by one of my kin.” She laid a cold hand on Torvan’s bandaged arm. “Again I apologize for my brood’s transgressions, Torvan.” There was something magnetic and mystical about Elenda. The vampire looked up into Torvan’s face just in time to see his gaze flit up from her cleavage. “You find me attractive, do you not?” His gaze shot back up to her face.

“Well… yeah, I mean you’re gorgeous!” She paused, seeming to consider something.

“I would like to make recompense for what my ‘children’ have put you through.” Where was she going with this? “I wouldn’t normally make an offer such as this… but I feel a strange compulsion.” Elenda loosened the cloth, wound about her frame, “What I am offering is this.” In one movement the vampire progenitor let the cloth fall to the ground, revealing her pale, supple body. Torvan was dumbstruck by her forwardness.

“You’re offering to have sex with me?!”

“A bit crudely put, but yes. You are a rather attractive young man, Torvan. Do you not wish to?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” At his response, Elenda strode forward, pressing cool lips to his own warm mouth. “Wait,” Torvan pulled back, “If we are going to do this, here is not the best place.” Torvan led Elenda to the nearby tree-line. Once they were past the trees the mage summoned a swath of soft moss on the ground. Elenda gracefully knelt on the bed of moss as Torvan began to disrobe. He winced, his wounds were still a little sore. When he finished the vampire patted the ground beside her.

“Shall we begin?” Torvan’s only reply was to sink down beside the beautiful vampire and begin to kiss her, his hands roaming her body. A small moan came from Elenda as he played with her nipples, confirming that, despite her cold body, she could indeed feel pleasure. Suddenly Elenda pinned him to the mossy bed, with vampiric strength and speed, which until now Torvan had seen used only to kill.

The young mage was left staring up at the pale vampire who hung over him, a small smile upon her lips. Torvan shuddered as he felt cool fingers wrap around his engorged cock, she slid down to his erection and opened her mouth. Torvan felt a thrill of excitement, mixed with fear as he saw Elenda’s fangs glint in her open mouth. The vampire ran her tongue up his cock, eliciting a moan from him. After a few more licks she took the head into her mouth, running her tongue across it as she took the full length into her mouth. Her mouth and tongue were warmer than he had expected. She was quite good, obviously this wasn’t her first time doing this.

“I thought you were a warrior nun before you turned.” Torvan choked out as she continued to pleasure him. Elenda pulled off just long enough to reply.

“I was, but my order had no rules about celibacy.” She went back to work, blowing the young man. After another minute of her ministrations, Torvan gasped, he was close. Sensing that he was about to cum, Elenda quickened the blowjob, easily pushing Torvan over the edge. Cum spurt into Elenda’s mouth in steady spurts.

“Gods that was incredible.” Torvan was laid back as the vampire pulled off and swallowed his load, it may not have been blood, but she could still feel life force and mana in it.

“Would you like to continue?” She slid back up to his eye level, one hand still gently stroking his dick. Instead of replying Torvan kissed Elenda, gripping her shoulders, and rolled atop her. His hand slid down between her legs as he kissed her, running through the dark, trimmed hair of her mound before dancing across wet lips. Elenda moaned into the kiss, spreading her legs for the young Planeswalker. Torvan pushed a finger inside her, then another. Like her mouth, Elenda’s vagina had a tepid warmth to it.

Elenda moaned onto Torvan’s mouth as he fingered her. Breaking the kiss Torvan saw a primal lust in her luminescent yellow eyes, the sight of it sent another shiver down his spine. She was close to a release. Before she could cum, Torvan withdrew his fingers. Elenda opened her mouth to voice her disappointment, but was cut off by when the fingers were replaced by something else. She moaned loudly as Torvan’s cock sank into her dripping sex, pushing her to orgasm. She gasped and writhed beneath him, in the throes of the first orgasm she’d had in centuries, the heat of his length spreading through her as he began to thrust. It had been so long since she had been made love to, and Torvan obviously wasn’t new to it.

Gasping and moaning as he fucked her, Elenda looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, the primal lust building within her, hitting a peak, she ran her tongue up his neck before opening her mouth wide. Torvan gasped as Elenda’s fangs sank into his neck, a strange surge of euphoria accompanying the instance of pain, her internal magics overpowering the pain with pleasure as she began to drink his blood.

Torvan’s thrusts became erratic as he pushed repeatedly into her tight sex, he wasn’t able to hold out much longer, cumming after a dozen more thrusts. Both moaned as hot cum flooded Elenda’s pussy. She pulled her fangs from his neck to moan in ecstasy, as she came for a second time. Torvan pulled out of Elenda, cum dribbling down her chalk white thighs. 

“What is this!?!” Torvan and Elenda whirled at the cold, harsh voice; the vampire warlord Vona stood ten feet away, rapier in hand, her fangs bared.


	2. The Butcher of Magan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elenda and Torvan have been discovered by one of the most dangerous vampires in the Dusk Legion; Vona of Iedo, the Butcher of Magan...

“What is this!?!” Torvan and Elenda whirled at the cold, harsh voice; the vampire warlord Vona stood ten feet away, rapier in hand, her fangs bared. Torvan lurched back off of Elenda, Vona appeared to be alone, if he had to, Torvan was certain he could take her. “I remember you.” The vampire commander sneered as she stepped forward, “You opposed the Dusk Legion and now you defile the Dusk Rose, I told Mavren Fein we should have killed you when we had you in our grasp, impudent sorcerer.”

“Enough Vona!” Elenda stood, grabbing the Legion Commander’s sword-arm. “Torvan has ‘defiled’ no-one, this was my will.” Vona looked back at her, bewilderment and shock scrawled across her deathly pale features.

“You…? But… He is a mortal! He is inferior!”

“Enough Vona! I have told you that that is not true, I have told you that is not why I created the gift of vampirism, yet you continue with your brutality. Put away your sword.” Vona stared at her, blade still pointed at the naked Planeswalker. “I said, sheathe your blade Vona, I am the Dusk Rose and you will obey.” The other vampire sheathed her rapier, removed her golden morion helmet and sank to one knee before Elenda.

“Forgive me Saint Elenda.”

“Good.” Suddenly Elenda’s expression changed slightly, as though an idea had occurred to her, “You have caused many problems Vona,” the Butcher of Magan gritted her teeth as Elenda spoke, “And I believe you should be taught a lesson. Remove your armor and clothes.” Vona’s gaze shot up.

“What?!?” Elenda stared back down at her.

“You heard me Vona. Remove your clothing.” Elenda’s voice was soft but authoritative and Torvan saw a shiver run through Vona’s body at the command, was she was getting turned on? Without another objection Vona stood and began to undress, completely forgetting Torvan, who was getting turned on by the turn of events. Vona was tall, with a slender, athletic body, smaller breasts than Elenda, and a shaved mons. When she was naked, Elenda grabbed Vona by the hair and strode to a nearby rock, pulling the younger vampire with her. She forced Vona onto her knees and sat on the rock spreading her legs. “You need to be taught respect Vona, now get to work.” To Torvan’s surprise Vona leaned forward and began eagerly lapping at Elenda’s wet folds, from which Torvan’s semen still leaked.

Torvan couldn’t believe it; Vona, the Butcher of Magan, was kneeling between another woman’s legs obediently eating her out. The sight was extremely arousing and soon Torvan was hard again.

“Good girl, Vona. You’re taking to this quite well.” Elenda glanced over at Torvan as he started to stroke his length while watching them. “Torvan why don’t you come over and help with Vona’s lesson?” Torvan strode to them, kneeling behind Vona, who stopped to protest to Elenda, only for the Dusk Rose to push her back down, “Keep going my dear, you need to make recompense for what you’ve done.” Torvan ran his fingers over Vona’s slit, she was already sopping wet. The legion Commander moaned dejectedly into Elenda’s sex as the Planeswalker fingered her. He pulled his fingers from her, lined his cock up with her entrance and pushed into her. Vona stopped licking Elenda, crying out as Torvan began to thrust.

“You little pest!”

“Vona!” Elenda instantly silenced her, “This is your punishment, do not forget.”

“Yes, Saint Elenda.” Vona replied, gasping on her words, pleasure radiating from her sex as Torvan fucked her.

“Now back to work.” Vona leaned back in, licking Elenda’s slit fervently. Torvan gripped the slender vampire’s hips, repeatedly thrusting forcefully into her. Elenda's grip on Vona’s hair tightened, her hips buking into the commander’s face, who quickened to licks. Between gasps, Elenda choked out, “Let Torvan finish inside.” The beautiful, vicious, vampire writhed in Torvan’s grip at Elenda’s command, but the muffled moan she let out between licks was unmistakably one of unrestrained lust and pleasure. Elenda moaned, wrapping one leg around Vona’s shoulder, and came with shudder.

Vona, lifted her mouth from Elenda’s twitching pussy, Torvan wrapped one arm around her, pulling her back into his chest. Vona bit her lip as Torvan changed the angle of his thrusts, thrusting up into her, his free hand cupping one of the vampire’s breasts. Elenda sat up, smiling as Vona came apart on Torvan’s cock, orgasming violently. After a few more thrusts he followed her, cumming into Vona’s spasming sex.

“Have you learned your lesson Vona?” Elenda stood, gripping Vona’s chin as she spoke.

“Yes! Saint Elenda, I have.”

“Good,” she looked up at Torvan, “Did you enjoy her?”

“Very much.” He pulled out of Vona’s pussy, the vampire dropping to her knees, exhausted. Smiling, Elenda turned back to Vona.

“Come Vona, let’s get you cleaned up. Torvan, would you bring Vona’s gear?” She helped the younger vampire to her feet and led her out of the grove back to the plaza and the fountain, Torvan following close behind with Vona’s armor, clothes and sheathed sword on her belt, as well as his own gear. Elenda guided the naked woman into the fountain where she proceeded to tenderly, almost lovingly, clean her under the spray of water. Torvan could see a new look of surprise on Vona’s face, as though the vicious vampire warlord didn’t know how to react to gentleness and affection, which, now that he thought about it, was probably true. “Tell me Vona,” Elenda’s fingers began to divert from their original goal of cleaning the younger vampire, wandering along her body, “why did come looking for me?” One of Elenda’s hands began fondling Vona’s breasts, the other slipping two fingers into her vagina. Vona gasped as she responded.

“The Legion… has moved to the other side of the city. I came… to bring you along.” Elenda pushed Vona back, pinning the warlord to the statue at the fountain’s center, water cascading down their bodies. Vona’s long dark hair, normally done up in a bun, was now plastered to her wet body.

“I appreciate your concern for me Vona.” She glanced back to Torvan, “Torvan, do you think you’re up for another round?”

“I think so.” Torvan stepped into the fountain crossing to the two dangerous vampiric beauties.

“I will take care of Vona this time, you can take care of me.” Vona moaned and let out a small whimper at Elenda’s words. She guided Vona to the foot of the statue, dropping to her knees as she leaned between Vona’s legs and ran her tongue up her slit, eliciting a shuddering moan from her. Torvan knelt behind Elenda lining himself up at her vagina and pushing in. Vona began to writhe under Elenda’s ministrations, the older vampire’s tongue and lips expertly pleasuring her. Finding a steady rhythm, Torvan thrust repeatedly into Elenda’s pussy, his eyes never leaving the squirming warlord, who was rapidly coming apart under the licks and kisses of the ancient vampire progenitor between her quivering thighs.

After cumming three times in less than an hour only Torvan’s magic was keeping him going, but even with the magic he already close to another release. And judging from the sounds she was making, so was Vona, the vampire warlord moaned brazenly as Elenda ate her out. Within a few minutes Vona came with a shuddering gasp. Torvan didn’t last much longer, cumming in Elenda with a groan. As Torvan withdrew, Elenda straightened and helped Vona to her feet. The three dried off and redressed. When they finished Elenda turned to Torvan.

“I would like to make this clear, you are a friend and ally of the Dusk Legion, and you are welcome amongst us at any time.”

“I will have to take up that offer. I’ll only be staying for a while, but I think I have a reason to return.”

“I hope you do return. And I believe so does Vona.” The commander didn’t reply, but both Elenda and Torvan could clearly see the conflicted look upon her face, a mixture of her innate brutal superiority and a desperate lust she clearly wanted to indulge further. Without saying a word Vona simply nodded an affirmation, and the three set off across the city towards the Legion’s camp.

The End… maybe.


End file.
